A romance in Port Royal
by Many Lovers52
Summary: Aother romance, form me,Hannah, but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Heeeey errbody! Hannah here! OK, so everybody seems to think that my LotR story is funny, which it's not upposed to be, so I'm putting it on the back burner for a while and starting a PotC one! Ebjoy, but remember IT'S A ROMANCE!_

* * *

It's not easy being the stunningly beautiful daughter of a pirate, especially the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. My name is Grace, and I should know how hard it is bacause all of these things are true of me. I am beautiful; practically drop-dead gorgoues. I have curly blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and the figure of a model, if you get my drift.

"Come on!" yelled my father. I took the bucket he held out and began bailing water out of our boat, which completley ruined the new pair of boots that my latest ex had bought me. He had proposed to me, but I turned him down. We weren't ready for that. I think I broke his heart. I didn't care that much. It wouldn't have been the first time that I had crushed someone. You sort of get used to it after a while. Soon we came to a port we could see in the distance. I put on a large, yet stylish hat that could hide my face.I didn't like people staring at me when we went to a new place.

Daddy paid off the port master, and I kept my face hidden. We moved onward towards the town. But the port was crowded, and we became seperated. I think he went off to another dock, and I, instead, went to the town. It was probably the smart thing todo. I could ask someone if they could direct me to the strange man with the reeds and beads in his hair, who walked like he was drnk when he was sober. Yeah, my father stands out like that.

The town was stragely empty. I hated the place for being quiate and boring. I wondered where everyone was. I wasn't that worried about beeing lost. The town was small, and if I could get back to the port, I could wait at our boat for Daddy. It wouldn't hurt to look around first. Maybe there was a clothing shop that was open. I had some extra money, and I needed some new dresses foor the next time we went to Tortuga. Which colour, I wondered, would I buy? It all depended on which colour looked best on me. I think I looked best in powder blue, a shade that complemented my skin tone, but I don't think anyone ever gave me an honost opinion. What if the place didn't have a shop? How bad would that suck? What I was really looking for was someone who could do that. Pretty soon,I was lost in thought, simply drifting through out the town without paying any attention to what I was doing or where I was going.

That's probably why I tripped. My hat went flying, and my hair flew into my face. Stupid place, making me fall. I wanted to leave so badly. I looked up from the dusty ground and saw someone's hand, out stretched as if to help me up. I took it, and was on my feet again.

"Are you ok?" askedf the guy who helped me up as he handed me my hat.

I brushed the hair out of my face and put the hat back on my head."Yes, thank you very much Mister...?"

"Turner," he introduced himself, "William Turner."

"Grace Sparrow," I introduced myself.

"Welcome to Port Royal," he said. So that was the name of this town. Man, I wanted to leave so badly, but for him I could stay. "Hopefully you'l be staying long," he said.

I gave him a whte-toothed smile. "Hopefully I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi Darlings so here is my next chapter I'm sorta in a hurry, but this'll be good anyways. I promiseee.**

It was a small town, but it was still a town. A town of people. Just like everywhere. Except, here was my true love. I knew it was him him ever since he forst greeted me. He took me around town and showed me some stuff like where some stores were and where some houses were and stuff. I just nodded and didn;t pay attention to his words, but I payed attention to him, if you know what I'm saying.

"Grace," he said.

"What? Yes?"

"Stay here."

So I stayed. I don't know why. No man had ever ordered ME around before. But I waited. Then he returned with a basket. "Come." And he walked. And I followed. Then he blindfolded me and when he took it off we were on a magestic hill that brought out the stunning green of his eyes. He opened the basket and there was food in it. Good food and also some expensive wines. I gasped. "I thought I was in the presence of a poor albeit sexy man." I said sexily.

"For you I made some arrangements" whispered he in my delicatly pierced ears in which were some diamonds.

We started to eat. The food tasted good. There was pork and bacon and sandwhiches and sushi and chocolate cake and ham and jellybns and corn and those litle yellow things w/ the creamy filling. and corn and wine. It all tasted good. But not as good as he did when he kissed me under the pale moon.


End file.
